Blood Rose (A Fan made Continuation)
by TheDerangedAuthor
Summary: Based on the brilliant fanfic created by the user RapeyLemons, this story picks up where the original left off. This is a common warning, but this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so make of that what you may. WARNING: Contains extreme violence, gore, cannibalism and sexual content. (O O)
1. Chapter 65 Preparing for the hunt

A few hours had passed, Ruby and the rabbit faunus lay still on the bed in Maia's new bedroom. Maia had suggested to Ruby that the two got some rest before the meeting with Emmett took place amidst the aftermath of the harsh blizzard, but Ruby had only been able to daydream rather than sleep. In fact Ruby found it near impossible to tear her eyes away from the sleeping form of the rabbit faunus, and had resorted to huddling as close to Maia as possible, so that she never looked away for longer than was needed to blink away the dryness forming in Ruby's eyes. As Ruby's strengthening desire to find out how Maia's pristine flesh tasted swept over her again, Ruby was forced to place her hands underneath herself, using her own weight as a restraint against the now borderline irresistible skin of the faunus in front of her.

Ruby knew that she was running out of time and that if she didn't indulge soon, she might risk losing someone precious again. "Not again, not after last time" she whispered to herself softly, painful memories of her past life rushing back to her, "I can't afford to lose what little I have left. She's my only chance now, and I'm not going to lose that chance again."

Ruby was then jolted out from her distant thoughts by the blaring sound of an alarm, the noise angering her as it ripped away her precious attention from Maia. As Ruby began to manoeuvre herself towards the offending device, Maia suddenly shifted beneath Ruby, a hand flying out from under the duvet and silencing the cursed machine in one rehearsed strike.

"Aww damn it", Maia sighed groggily as she slowly heaved herself upright in the bed, "And for a moment there I thought that I could actually get some sleep, but thanks to Emmett and his friends there's still work to do."

"Y'know, you could just go back to sleep" suggested Ruby innocently, "After all you have to deal with those files and reports about the faunus behind the crimes, so it's not like you can come with me to see Emmett. In fact why bother, I think we should both focus on sleeping after what happened, that way you'll be nice and safe, asleep in your bed..." Ruby was interrupted by a short chuckle from the rabbit faunus.

"Red, if you seriously think I'm going back to sleep with you staring at me then you're out of your mind," Maia stated incredulously, "Not to mention that this is the perfect opportunity to get a solid idea of where the safe house of Emmett and the other faunus is located! Besides, it's more fun to investigate than write paperwork." Maia only now noticed just how close Ruby was sat to her. Turning to get a better look at the girl she saw that between her and Ruby was a large indent the size of a person from where Ruby had been huddled so close to the faunus in her sleep, a slight damp patch was visible and coated in what Maia could only assume was drool. Shifting her gaze back to Ruby, Maia noticed how Ruby shifted uncomfortably, moving her weight between the two hands placed beneath her but not enough to free either hand completely.

Curious as to why Ruby had decided to sit on her hands, Maia looked to Ruby's face for an answer. Her gaze was met with a pair of eyes staring intensely back at her, as if she were somehow responsible for Ruby's discomfort. "R-Red?" Maia almost whispered the word, the sound echoing through the house as an eerie silence fell over the pair. "Hello? Red are you okay?" Ruby seemed to pay no attention to the rabbit faunus, a smile begun to creep across her face before widening into a toothy grin. Ruby's expression was now that of a predator that had seen its first prey in weeks, her hunger now clear in her eyes. "Uhh, Red?"

"Red?. What're you...Hey!...Please, stop...Red!" Ruby was once more in a sleepy haze of thoughts, her rest disturbed only by the faint sounds of what Ruby could somewhat make out as someone talking, occasional phrases and words could be made out, the rest nonsensical. Then, the noises began to get louder and louder, a crescendo building up within her mind. "RED!" Ruby's body jolted sharply as she came back to her senses. Slowly taking in her surroundings, Ruby found herself face to face with Maia, straddling her hips with the faunus pinned onto the floor. "Red I will tell you one more time, I don't like you that way."

Ruby practically leaped off of the faunus, but was relieved that her true intentions had not been realized, and that for a while longer she could continue to savour the rabbit faunus' company.

"Sorry about that, Maia, just sometimes I get a little... I don't know, weird I guess", her excuse wasn't even slightly convincing, but Maia accepted it anyway. "Right I need to go before I'm late to the meet up with Emmett, and the others" said Ruby as she hurriedly double checked her disguise and made her way to the door, afraid that if she didn't leave immediately she would be too far gone to stop the next time.

"Red..." began Maia, but the door opened and then slammed shut, "Oh sod it," thought Maia as she dragged herself out of bed, "Best to just get on with it then I guess."

Ruby ran through the snow, her mind clouded by worried thoughts of Maia's safety and excited thoughts about what kind of hunt she would be on today. "Hopefully this will be more fun than the mouse family from last time" thought Ruby, as she made her way through the snow. As Ruby approached the bar she felt a sense of anticipation and anxiety wash over her.

Once inside the bar she would again become Rose, a snake faunus resident of New Haven, someone not haunted by a tragic past. However, after the attack following her previous visit she might still be a target, and hopefully this would not make her be seen by the criminal carnivores as a liability. That would be bad, but whether that was because it would mean Ruby could not hunt or because it would mean letting down Maia was no longer clear.

Checking her disguise one last time in her reflection in the glass bar windows, and was comforted when the reflection showed the faint silhouette of a rabbit faunus stealthily positioning herself on a nearby roof, "At least she's nearby, somewhere that I can still protect her." Ruby slowly exhaled, curiously watching as the warm breath disappeared into the cold night air, almost amused by her own numbness to the cold. Shaking her head slightly Ruby opened the door to the bar, and stepped inside.

The bar was alive with the hum of conversations, occasional shouts of excitement from the numerous bar games could be heard clearly above the rest of the noise.

"Rose" a voice called out her name, Ruby turned to see Emmett, his arm raised as he waved Ruby over to the table he was sat at. The faunus was sat at a table by himself, his yellow eyes fixed on Ruby as she approached. "Where's everyone else?" Ruby enquired.

"Already waiting for us outside" answered Emmett. The jaguar faunus ran a hand through his black hair as he stood up and nodded towards the door, "C'mon let's go, before people start to think we're together or something" he said laughing softly. As the pair walked outside, Emmett looked over his shoulder at Ruby and said "Oh yeah, Cedric's not gonna be with us tonight, he said he had to see someone about something. To be honest he still hasn't gotten over your little performance." As the pair briskly walked along the street Ruby took a brief glance over her shoulder, straining her uncovered eye to see whether Maia was managing to keep up. "Maybe bringing Maia along was a bad idea" thought Ruby anxiously, "Sure, if it helps Maia get these guys busted then Vincent might just let me in. But she might also find out what I've done and then I'm fucked." Ruby bit her lip as she walked, lost in thought as she weighed up her options.

As they neared the street corner Emmett suddenly stopped in front of Ruby, turning round to face her with a confused expression.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She responded.

"You looked like you were lost in thought or something. You're not feeling bad about our last hunt are you?", Ruby shook her head in response, "Good, for a moment there I you were done already. After all, watching you in action was some good evening entertainment." Ruby grinned, she had to admit it was pretty good entertainment, even if she was the one doing the entertaining.

At that moment Hari and Keith appeared in front of the pair.

"You are slow" said Hari.

"Very slow" agreed Keith, the cheetah faunus nodding his head slightly.

"You guys ready to head out?" Asked Emmett, to which the cheetah faunus agreed in unison, "Great then let's get going." Emmett and the other two carnivores then swiftly crossed the road and entered a dimly-lit, narrow alley between two shops, Ruby followed them but wasn't sure where they were headed. Even though she couldn't remember the exact route to the safe house, she could at least tell that the group was headed in a different direction.

As if anticipating Ruby's thoughts, Keith briefly turned his head towards Ruby and said "No need to wait today, these grass-eaters like to sleep early, lets them avoid hearing things they don't like. Like Grimm."

Now Hari turned to Ruby, a sly grin spreading across her face, her teeth glistening brightly in the dark, "This is good, when they sleep it is easier for us."

Curious, Ruby cocked her head.

"So exactly what kind of faunus are we after this time?" Again Ruby was met with a glance over a shoulder, only this time by Emmett, "It's one you have some experience with already Rose." With that the group walked silently to their destination, each passing minute making Ruby more anxious. "What did he mean by experience?" She wondered silently, "I can't think of any faunus that fit the description."

It had been fifteen minutes since any one had spoken, and the group now sat on the edge of a neighbourhood, this was the place they were looking for. As the realisation began to dawn on Ruby that she would soon be feeding again, she shuddered with delight, the excitement running through her system like electricity. Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Emmett, "We're going" he whispered. "You ready?" Ruby nodded eagerly.

Now the jaguar faunus turned towards the two cheetah faunus, and after making sure the coast was clear one last time, the four advanced upon the house holding their prey. Keith and Hari each looked one way down the street, whilst Emmett walked up to the door. "Rose, help to keep an eye out will you?" Emmett bluntly sighed, glancing over to Ruby with an eyebrow raised as he reached into his pocket and producing a thin piece of metal. Ruby blankly stared at Emmett, taking a moment to process his request, "Uhh yeah sure." She mumbled, before turning to look back across the street they had crossed. R

uby's eyes scanned every rooftop, alley and street corner, anxiously trying to see if Maia had managed to keep up with the group. Either Maia was good at hiding or she had lost track of the group because Ruby did not see any sign of being followed, nor any signs of life for that matter. A soft metallic click came from behind Ruby, as the lock to the door of the house slid open. They were in.

Unbeknownst to the group, a lone rabbit faunus sat absolutely dead still upon a rooftop directly across the street. Her ears were pinned down by the sides of her head, as she carefully peered between two chimneys. A hand was clasped to her mouth, her eyes wide in fear and anticipation. Maia's other hand was balled tightly into a fist as she watched the group slip silently into the house.

This was not something she had expected to happen, and now she was torn. She was faced with two options, face off with the predators and risk blowing Red's cover, or sit-by and let the family inside the house face them alone.

What made it harder for the rabbit faunus was that Mai knew exactly who lived inside of that house, and that if she didn't help them there was no way she could call herself a police officer, nor could she look any of the victims in the eye ever again.


	2. Chapter 66 The Second Raid

Ruby followed behind the two cheetah faunus, closing the door gently behind them. She was met by their gaze; "Tonight you let loose" said Hari, "All the neighbours are asleep so we won't be heard" finished Keith. A grin spread across her face, as Ruby realised what this meant. Her pulse began to quicken, adrenaline coursing through her arteries to every muscle in her body, readying her for the hunt about to begin. The pack quickly made their way upstairs and stopped in a small hallway connected to the landing, outside of the bedroom that belonged to the owners of the house.

"Same as before," whispered Emmett, "Rose, you go after the little ones so no one gets away" Emmett quickly nodded towards another bedroom door down the hall, "Hari you're on door security in case anyone tries to slip out, but this time Keith will be with me instead, Cedric's not here so Keith you'll be helping me with the grownups." Heads silently nodded in response. "Right, now that everything complicated has been gotten out of the way," Emmett took a deep breath, "KNOCK KNOCK GRASS-EATERS!" He shouted before barging violently through the door, shrieks being emitted by the room's surprised occupants.

At this Hari darted back down the stairs as ordered, whilst Ruby spun around and charged into the door of the other bedroom. She snarled loudly as her shoulder made contact with the door, the wood splintering and snapping as it absorbed the violent attack, bouncing in its frame. Wasting no time at all, Ruby immediately pushed off of the floor, once more slamming her body into the wooden obstacle that stood between herself and her prey.

Unable to withstand the second impact, the door gave in, wooden shards exploding into the room, with splinters forcing their way into Ruby's skin. She paid them no attention, as the faunus standing before her caused Ruby to stop in her tracks. The pause lasted for only a moment as Ruby realised what Emmett had meant by her already having experience with this type of faunus.

In front of Ruby stood a thin girl who was roughly two inches shorter than herself, dressed in a set of childish brown pyjamas, greatly contrasting. The girl was frozen where she stood. Her green eyes unblinking, wide in terror, simply stared at the intruder before her. Her arm was still outstretched as she reached for the handle to a door that no longer existed. But what really grabbed Ruby's attention was the large pair of brown, fur covered ears that protruded from the girl's head, twitching at the sounds that emanated from her parents' bedroom, the screams easily heard.

The rabbit faunus stood in her doorway and stared at the person now before her. Her eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the figure that had broken into her room, the hunger apparent in their eyes. "Wh...Wha...who are" was all she managed to get out.

Ruby's hunger quickly returned less than a moment later, the feeling washing over her and relinquishing the teen of any troublesome sense of morals that might impede her hunt. Her mouth opened to reveal her razor sharp teeth, and Ruby lunged for the stuttering rabbit faunus. Her hands dug into the girl's upper arms like claws, clamping down to avoid letting her prey get away.

She knew she couldn't afford to kill anyone, but Ruby couldn't hold off the agonizing hunger any longer. Teeth sank into flesh, tearing at the muscle and sinew. Bone fractured and shattered, no match for the ferocity of the attacker. The sound of flesh being torn could be heard clearly throughout the building, the sharp crack of a bone snapping was followed by a scream of pure and utter terror.

The faunus beneath Ruby thrashed furiously, spasms ripping through the girl's body as she desperately tried to throw off her attacker, to no avail. Ruby pinned down the faunus' left arm and both of her legs, and used her free arm to help stuff the flesh trapped between her teeth into her mouth. "Oh my god, rabbits really are the best!" Ruby exclaimed, her mind racing as she gulped down the meat, running her hand down her neck as she traced the electrifying sensation of tasting her favourite food once more.

It felt like it had been forever since she had last tasted someone so good. "More, I need more!" She looked down at the girl pinned to the floor, placing her left hand beside the faunus' head and pressing her face up against the face of her prey. "Give me MORE!" She screamed, the terrified girl bursting into tears.

"Get the fuck off of meee!" The girl shrieked. She tried to bring up her now-free hand to hit the monster that sat on top of her, only to find nothing happened. "My arm, why can't I move my arm?!" , the faunus practically screamed inside of her head, the tears streaming from her eyes momentarily ceasing as curiosity and alarm took over.

Ruby watched in anticipation as the faunus' gaze shifted slowly over to her right arm, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Where one would have previously found a collar bone and shoulder blade connecting the shoulder to the rest of the body, was now a crimson pit covered in blood and shredded muscle, the jagged edges of missing bone could be seen.

What remained of the shoulder was now only a few centimetres thick. Blood began to pour from the wound like water from an open faucet. The faunus girl remained frozen, unable to look away from her damaged shoulder. She tried to speak but couldn't form words, instead emitting a loud groan which soon turned into a scream. Before Ruby continued her meal, she thought it best to check how everyone else had fared. "Emmett, Keith? You guys alright?" Shouted Ruby as she looked over her shoulder, the teen raising an amused eyebrow upon seeing a grinning Keith knock out an older male rabbit faunus with a hit to the jaw, "It is great, the hunt feels good" came the reply, "This one thought a knife would help, but he is wrong." Ruby then caught sight of Hari marching up the stairs clutching a much younger male rabbit faunus who squirmed helplessly in her grip. Ruby turned back to her own catch, already having lost interest in the other inhabitants of the house. "Who's he?" Asked Keith, nodding towards the boy, Hari opened her mouth to respond but before she could begin to speak the rabbit faunus noticed Ruby lapping up the blood as it poured from the faunus girl's shoulder and let out a cry.

"Sis! Get away from her! Leave my sister alone!" Throwing all of his effort into breaking free, the young faunus slipped out of Hari's grasp and dashed to towards the girl on the floor. Instantly Ruby whipped around and struck the boy in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him crashing into the wall. Ruby let out another snarl but grudgingly returned to her meal rather than allow herself to be distracted from the main course.

Disappointingly, her quarry seemed to have fainted from shock. "That's no fun" groaned Ruby and bit down on the open wound, causing the girl's eyes to shoot open wide with a fresh stream of tears and blood being unleashed. The girl began to scream again. Out of the corner of Ruby's eye she could see the brother of the girl once more trying to get to his sister, but Hari kept a firm grip. His protests soon stopped and he fell to his knees as he watched his sister writhe in pain, Ruby continuing to pull out small pieces of flesh from her shoulder and savouring the taste of each one.

The screams were replaced by sobbing as the faunus beneath Ruby began to give up on the idea of resisting. Ruby frowned at this, and whispered into the girl's ear "Let's see how you react to something different.." Ruby was met with a pair of terrified green eyes, a soft whimper pleaded for mercy, to which Ruby responded with a grin. She grabbed the girl's limp right hand and slowly raised it to her mouth, gently licking the fingers one by one. The whimpering stopped and the faunus simply watched Ruby in confusion, fear still clear in her eyes.

Ruby slowly took a finger into her mouth and sucked on it lightly, wrapping her tongue around the appendage and slathering it in saliva and blood. Ruby then looked up into the eyes of the girl, who now looked back with a confused expression written on her face, the previous look of terror having faded completely as she watched the redhead bob up and down on her hand.

Ruby giggled, and pulled the finger out of her mouth and moved her face directly in front of the shorter girl's face. Ruby pressed their lips together and pried open the girls mouth using her tongue, allowing the mixture of blood and spit to fall into the other girl's mouth whilst she deepened the kiss. She batted away the smaller girl's tongue and dominated her mouth, swirling her tongue to taste every inch of her victim.

The redhead carefully watched as the younger girl realized what she could taste, her eyes once more filling with fear, fear that became mixed with surprise as Ruby's hand snaked under the girl's pyjamas and between the girl's thighs, where Ruby was thrilled to find her quarry opted to forego underwear at night. The faunus was less pleased and let out a sad whimper.

Ruby's hand reached the entrance to the smaller girl, prying it open gently and feeling the texture of the inside. Ruby placed a finger inside and thrust her hand into the girl rapidly, each short pump releasing a small shriek from the faunus. Ruby slowly withdrew her hand and held it out before the girl, ensuring she could see the fluids coating the finger. The faunus stared as Ruby licked the juices off of her digit, being sure to collect every last drop, before swallowing what she had collected. The excitement caused Ruby to begin grinding herself against the girl trapped below, her wetness leaving damp spots on the pyjamas.

The faunus made no attempt to escape, still too intimidated by Ruby to resist. Hari and the younger brother watched the event unfold in silence, both too curious about Ruby's intentions to actually intervene. Ruby then placed the girl's finger into her mouth once more, her grin transforming into a malicious smile moments before Ruby bit down.

A sickening crunch rang out. The rabbit faunus howled in agony as her hand was mauled, the finger tearing completely off into Ruby's mouth. She chewed hungrily. Hari grimaced slightly at the sight of this, but the girl's brother wept for his sister.

An angry shout came from the parents' bedroom as they once more tried to resist against the cheetah and jaguar faunus that had broken into the room, but their protests were met only with threats demanding payment to avoid further attacks. However, Ruby heard something else, a noise from downstairs. Ruby frowned and glanced towards Hari, "Surely she hadn't missed another straggler, just how big was this family?" thought Ruby.

The noise now became the distinct sound of footsteps as the individual responsible rushed up the stairs, reaching the landing before Ruby could process what was happening. As Ruby turned to see the new arrival, she managed to make out barrel of a gun, a bright muzzle flash being the only light Ruby could see as her world faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 67 The Hunters Become The Hunted

**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter has been extremely problematic trying to upload. I have had to rewrite it multiple times as it seems to always manage to delete itself somehow. But finally, after a large amount of time, effort and language that I desperately hope the neighbours didn't hear, chapter 67 is completed. If there are any spelling errors, I'm very sorry but it's currently 1 in the morning, and this is the seventh time I've rewritten this chapter...**

 **To the guest reviewer: I am aware of the need for the author's consent if I am to continue writing this, but RapeyLemons has been inactive for 2 years, so contacting him is basically impossible. I have asked for permission in the past, but seeing as I doubt that RapeyLemoms will return anytime soon, I figured I might as well start RapeyLemons one day asks me to take this down, I will. But until then... I will write.**

* * *

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, her mind cloudy as her brain rerouted countless neural pathways to account for the latest hole carved through her head. It wasn't the first time Ruby had taken a bullet to the brain, but Ruby still had a hard time making sure everything was in order.

She forced open her good eye, and took in the scene unfolding in front of her. She was still inside the house belonging to the rabbit faunus family, but now the injured girl was nowhere to be seen. Instead the boy rabbit faunus stood over her, his head turned towards the trio of criminals now sat against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway to Ruby.

Hari sat next to Keith, her hands clasping a small, bloody improvised bandage wrapped tightly around the faunus' thigh. Keith's face was twisted in pain, a black eye serving as further evidence of the struggle that had taken place. A blood smear trailed up the wall from the faunus' back.

Emmett however was far better off, a bleeding forearm seemed to be his only injury. Ruby figured that as the faunus was an officer, he probably knew better than most when one should admit defeat.

It was only now Ruby realised that she still didn't know who had actually intervened, and so she craned her head upwards for a better look only to immediately regret it.

Maia stood before the group, her pistol in hand and a determined look on her face. Her clothes were covered in red blotches that Ruby could only assume was not the blood of the bluenette herself.

Upon seeing this, Ruby began to panic, immediately trying to push herself up of the floor to escape, but she found one hand was cuffed to the banisters lining the stairs, her weakened state preventing her from breaking her restraints.

Her weak movements rattled the cuffs lightly, the noise causing everyone present to place their gaze onto Ruby. The young faunus boy backed away from Ruby slowly, his head shaking in disbelief.

"You really weren't joking were you?" He mumbled quietly.

"No, I wasn't. Now get back because those restraints won't hold her for long. In fact, go downstairs Eddie, Melody needs you."

Maia now turned to face Ruby, aiming her weapon straight at her face.

Now it was Ruby's turn to shake her head in disbelief, her mind pleading that her eyes were lying. "M..Maia? Is that you? What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing...Rose." Maia glared directly into the girl's eyes, forcing her to look away in shame like a child being scolded.

"Did you really have to blow my brains out though? I mean, to put me out for so long that must have been what... three to four shots? You could have asked nicely y'know?"

"Six actually", came the callous reply, " And yes I did really need to do it, considering I saw you, soaked in blood, in the middle of eating someone. You were eating Melody alive."

Ruby froze.

She had screwed up. Badly. Maia had seen her.

Ruby didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say. She had never been able to say anything before her life would come crashing down around her. And it was about to happen again.

"Maia..." the red head pleaded.

"What Rose?! What could you possibly say to make it all better?" Maia snapped. Ruby's gaze fell to the floor in defeat. Maia was right, there wasn't anything she could say, no matter what came out of her mouth nothing would change.

It had happened again, her past coming back to screw up everything in her life that she had so carefully put back together. And now she had just added to the list of wrongs that would catch up to her. She looked up from the floor and into Maia's angry blue orbs. Ruby's strength was beginning to return, but that didn't matter now.

It was over.

"Looks like backup is here" muttered Maia, grabbing Ruby's attention.

As Maia said this, a squad of four armed officers arrived at the house. A gruff male voice shouted to Maia from downstairs,

"Maia, you still got them all?"

Maia turned away from the group, their injuries seemingly too severe for an escape, and quickly leaned over the banister next to Ruby, as she shouted a response downstairs.

"Yeah, come on up, they're all badly injured so we can get some restraints on them right now" yelled the bluenette.

Seizing the opportunity, Ruby slid a foot beneath Maia's legs and pushed them up off of the floor, sending the unsuspecting faunus over the banister and into the officers on the stairs below. Maia let out a surprised yelp as she fell, quickly vanishing from sight.

The ensuing confusion was exactly what Ruby needed, yanking with all the force she could muster against the cuffs around her wrist. It wasn't quite enough to break the metal handcuffs, with her flesh being the first to give way. Metal cleaved into flesh and bone, releasing a howl of agony from the redhead as she pulled. As blood oozed from her wrist it provided the lubrication necessary for Ruby to fit her hand through the metal ring.

Glancing at the now-free appendage, Ruby was met with an unrecognisable bloody lump. Her skin had torn off in the handcuffs, and the muscle had been shredded.

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Ruby as she shakily pulled herself to her feet with her good hand, wobbling slightly due to her still healing brain.

Ruby stumbled and fell, but before she smashed into the floor, Emmett caught the girl and pulled her upright.

"We gotta go right now!" Urged Emmett as he turned towards the two cheetah faunus with an outstretched hand.

Hari gave Emmett a sad smile and shook her head.

"Keith won't make it if we run. I will stay."

With no time for a hearty goodbye, Emmett simply gave the pair a quick nod before turning to Ruby.

"Out the back" instructed the jaguar faunus, "Lets go."

The pair dashed into Melody's bedroom and smashed open a window, and were met with a blast of cold air. "I'll help you" said Emmett, remembering the state of Ruby's hand.

Before the teen could protest she found herself swept off of her feet and practically tossed out of the window, landing in the snow with a thump. A second passed and Emmett landed beside her.

The faunus again pulled Ruby to her feet and the two ran as fast as they could from the house. Moments later shouting could be heard to from the house, as the police officers finally arrived upstairs to find two of their suspects missing.

As Ruby trudged through the snow, she tried desperately to not think about what had happened with Maia. She knew that if she let herself consider what this meant, she would simply break down and be unable to move.

There would be no mercy if the council found out that Ruby was in the town, so she had no choice but to keep running.

Ruby's clothes felt heavy, the blood and sweat that soaked her apparel freezing instantly in the cold air.

Ruby glanced towards Emmett. The jaguar faunus, now weak from blood loss, was leant against the redhead for support as he tried desperately to stem the warm blood flowing from his arm. The bullet had cut an artery, and now progress had slowed to a crawl.

Looking behind, Ruby noticed that she and Emmett were being followed by a long crimson trail that stained the snow.

"Emmett, hey Emmett" whispered Ruby, shaking the jaguar faunus gently.

"What is it...Rose?" came the reply.

"Look, you're gonna have to help me if I'm gonna get you out of this alive. Can you remember the way to the safe house from here?" Asked Ruby hopefully.

Emmett nodded his head slowly, pointing with a bloody hand, "That way, try and head away from any houses and stay on higher ground as much as you can, that way you won't miss it" Emmett rasped, his breaths becoming wheezes. He was falling unconscious.

Nodding sharply, Ruby hoisted the man onto her back, wrapping her arms under neath his legs whilst managing to avoid using her damaged hand. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Ruby pushed on.

* * *

Half an hour later and Ruby could make out the faint light coming from the boarded windows of the two story safe house. This relieved Ruby as once she had dropped Emmett off, she would be able to leave and no longer have to worry about being followed. The bloody trail would lead any pursuers to the safe house and by then she would be long gone.

She wished that she could have just left Emmett behind, but she felt that she owed him for including her in the groups excursions.

Raising her now fully healed hand to the door, Ruby repeated the distinct knock that Emmett had used last time she was there. No response. Ruby tried again, louder this time. Still no response.

Groaning loudly, Ruby laid Emmett down on the ground and began to kick the door violently, causing it to jump in its frame.

The door swung open at last to reveal a very annoyed tiger faunus, who raised an eyebrow at the ragged and bloody forms of the pair before him. "Emmett needs help" was all Ruby said as she dragged her injured companion inside.

The tiger faunus closed the door behind her and walked off without a word, shortly returning with a very small first aid kit which he dropped at Ruby's feet.

"Not my problem, you help him" muttered the faunus, "Just be quick. I'm not getting busted because you guys fucked up okay? You have thirty minutes, tops. After that, the two of you are leaving, understand?"

With that the tiger faunus turned around and walked off.

Ruby glanced from the small bag in front of her m, to Emmett as blood pooled beneath his arm. She looked back to the bag.

"This should be fun" sighed the redhead.

Ruby decided to first assess the damage done to Emmett's arm. She grabbed hold of the damaged limb, ignoring the protests of the faunus, and twisted the arm to get a better look at the wound.

The hole wasn't very large. Ruby was surprised that such a small wound could bleed so much. As she curiously examined the bullet wound she noticed that blood still seemed to be seeping onto her hands despite no there being visible bleeding from the wound she was staring at. Upon inspecting the other side of Emmett's arm, Ruby understood the vast amount of blood loss.

Emmett's elbow was soaked in crimson, making it impossible to distinguish skin from torn flesh. The smooth, flat texture of the joint was disturbed only by a gaping hole from which a bloodied shard of bone protruded.

The bone was covered in a thin layer of frozen blood, preventing any further loss of vital fluids from the bone marrow of the faunus.

The bone faintly reminded Ruby of the spikes driven into her body during her time at Rogue Camp.

"Ah" was Ruby's response, "that explains it. No wonder there was so much blood."

"How is it?" asked a weary Emmett, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Come on, just spit it out."

Leaning over, Ruby bit down gently on the offending bone. The taste of blood immediately filled her mouth. Despite not tasting as good as her previous meal, Ruby was delighted nonetheless.

Emmett let out a sharp hiss, gritting his teeth as he held back a scream. The faunus turned his head to look at Ruby, who quickly withdrew her head before Emmett saw what she was up to.

"What the hell was that for?" asked the faunus angrily, still wincing in pain.

"Sorry, I was checking your wound." Ruby lied, giving the faunus an innocent smile. Emmett let out an annoyed sigh.

Ruby smirked slightly, finding it amusing that Emmett would never realise that she had been mere seconds away from eating him right then and there.

Ruby moved closer to Emmett's face and looked him in the eye, her expression changing to one that was more serious.

"The good news is the bullet isn't stuck in your arm, the bad news is... it's going to hurt".

Grabbing a roll of bandage from the bag, Ruby got to work.


End file.
